The Secret
by Leopard
Summary: I'm name is Serena. I'm just your average superhero. Or am I?
1. The New Girl

First I don't own Sailor Moon. This is also my first fic. so please review. I hope you enjoy!!!!!!  
  
The Secret  
  
My name is Serena. I'm just your normal average superhero. Or am I?  
  
The New Girl  
  
(Dream).  
  
Who are you? What do you want? Who are you? Wait come back. Waittttttttttt!!!!!!  
  
(Dream over)  
  
All of a sudden I was jerked out of sleep by something that had fallen on my stomach. I opened my eyes to see Luna yelling at me to get up. I rubbed my eyes and slowly got up. Till I saw the time.  
  
I threw on my clothes, grabbed my bag, got some toast and was out the door in less then two minutes. (That's a record!)  
  
Before I knew it I was at my high school. Boring old school again for a new year of pain. I am now in my junior year. Only one more year to go. That made me very happy. I smiled to myself and ran to class.  
  
As I came in I said hello to two of my good friends and fellow sailor scouts. Ami and Mina.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said.  
  
"Hi Serena!" they said in unison.  
  
The bell rang and class started (Math (). The teacher came in and told us that we now had a new student from America. The girl came in and I was shocked beyond believe.  
  
"I would like you all to meet are new student Nea Shield. She is from America. I am sure you would do your best to make her as welcome as possible. Please take your seat by Serena." she said and began class.  
  
Nea had long curly dark red hair, a blue for her eyes that seemed implausible and light tanned skin. She was also very tall but the athletic kind.  
  
She smiled at me and took her seat.  
  
Nea ended up to be in all my classes. This though did not surprise me.  
  
After school at the park I saw her standing at the edge of the dock. I walked up to her and said  
  
"What are you doing here Nea?" the surprise still fresh in my mind. 


	2. My Best Friend

My Best friend  
  
Nea turned and looked at me and said, "I thought you would be happy to see your best friend in the flesh after 4 years; or am I mistaken?"  
  
"No I am happy to see you but.  
  
"But what? Oh wait I know it's your new friends and that boyfriend of yours isn't it."  
  
"Listen you just surprised me that's all. You should have let me know you were coming."  
  
"Then it would have been a surprise now would it?"  
  
I sighed as she smiled at me sweetly. She always loved to surprise and shock people. It was in her blood. Not to mention how she had been raised. My grandma loved to play jokes and surprise everyone. I did too but when I had permanently moved here to the mortal world things just weren't the same.  
  
Flashback...  
  
I ran into the house and saw my mother and grandma fighting. (her mom) I walked up to them and asked what it was this time and they looked at me and my grandma started to cry.  
  
"Grams what's wrong?" "I sorry I can't stop her. It is her decision as your mother." "Stop what? Mom what's going on?"  
  
End of Flashback...  
  
"Serena. Earth to Serena. Hey wake uppppppppppppppp!!!!"  
  
"Whaat?" I said as I was snapped out of my trans.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"The day my mom said I had to stay here permanently. Do you remember?" I asked.  
  
She looked at me and said "Yes, I remember. That was the day we built the tunnel and gate. You so did not obey your mother."  
  
"Yah. Those were the days. Then she found out and took me in front of the high counsel and they did the.. the spell on me. When I woke up the next day my powers were gone. I know I never lost them but that they were just dormant again."  
  
"From then on you couldn't come back. I though it was only a matter of time before they surfaced again and they have haven't they?"  
  
"Yes they have. I have had them back for about 3 years. I just didn't want to risk it again."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me at least?"  
  
"I was scared that if I did somehow you would get me to go back and I didn't want my mom to know that we were already physically connected."  
  
"I know and you're right back then if you'd have told me I would have somehow gotten you to come back."  
  
"Now why are you here besides seeing me?"  
  
"I came back to warn you that something bad and I mean very bad is going to happen."  
  
"What is going to happen that's bad?"  
  
"I don't know but its going to affect everyone. When I say everyone Serena I mean everyone in all dimensions, galaxies, everyone."  
  
"Do you know when it's going to come at least?"  
  
"Not exactly but I can feel its coming and it will be here soon."  
  
"That is not good."  
  
"No my dear friend it is not." 


	3. My Punishment Over

My Punishment Over  
  
The next two days were a living hell. First Nea decided she would pick me up for school the next morning after our chat; mom was not happy. She was so mad she actually used her powers. Second Sam out of nowhere had set fire to the house. Sam is now grounded till he learns control over his newfound powers. School was nowhere any easier. I'll just keep this short; Nea has no control over her emotions and using her powers.  
  
"Thank god today is Saturday."  
"Serena were have you been."  
"Hiding."  
"Please. Come on I have a surprise for you."  
A minute later we were walking in the park. "So what's the surprise."  
"Close your eyes first!"  
"Ok. Open them!"  
Slowly I opened them and what I saw I could not believe.  
" How?"  
"I new you missed this place so I brought you back but only for the weekend."  
"But what about mom?"  
"Don't worry I took care of it. Anyway by the end of this weekend you can come here whenever you want."  
"Thanks Nea!" but all she did was smile and I knew this weekend was going to be interesting.  
  
"I cant believe you did that to a vampire!"  
"What! All I did was give him a new hair style."  
"Serena you set fire to his head and turned his hairless head pink."  
"He shouldn't have made fun of me."  
"True."  
Right then a loud crack and bight orange light enveloped us. When I opened my eyes we were both standing in front of the council.  
"Serena you have grown."  
"Thank you Madam."  
"Your powers have retuned and I hear your bother has come upon his."  
"Yes Sir."  
"We have decided you may use your powers freely and you can come here whenever you wish. You are now of legal age. That is all."  
Before I could say anything we were back on the forest path.  
"I hate it when they do that!"  
"Me too. Oh don't tell my mom she'll have a fit." 


	4. Old Ways Returning

Old Ways Retuning  
  
I woke up to another cold day in December. As surprising as it is I woke up early and on time. This was a miracle I had not achieved since 1st grade. Then again this year was different. I had my best friend back and she was here to stay. As I thought about it I realized she had been here for a little over two months. The great thing about it was mother still didn't know. I stopped and said to myself "mustn't jinx it."  
When I was ready I went down stairs to have for the first time a real breakfast before school. I walked in the dinning room and was meant with stars of utter shock. "I must be dreaming." I heard mother say as I sat down to eat. The shock was over after a minute and things went back to normal.  
10 minutes later I heard a voice in my head. "I'm outside come on." I got up, grabbed my stuff and went out the door.  
"What took you so long?"  
I just glared at Nea. We walked in silence a moment then I asked "Have I been acting strange in any way lately?"  
"No. Why?"  
"For one I got up on time today."  
"So you always used to."  
"I did."  
"Yes, you did."  
"How did I mange that."  
Nea looked at me a strange look crossing her face. "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"What we use to do."  
"I remember being bad and not listening to mother, building the tunnel and gate but nothing else."  
"Man. Now I get it."  
"Get what?"  
"Do you remember the day you went to see the console?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"Because ever since I came back there's been something missing and now I know what it is." She said in an excited way.  
"What's missing? I feel normal; I'm still a dimwitted klutz."  
"It's not that. You were always like that. I'm saying that when you went to the console and they tried to take your powers you fought back."  
"So what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Stupid, when you fought them some of your memories and bits of your personality were repressed. This is also another reason why there spell didn't work as long as it was supposed to."  
"That's why I don't remember those things. It makes perfect since."  
"I know." Nea said smiling." Aren't I smart?"  
I smiled back. "Yah, I guess you are."  
The school day went by faster then I thought it would, but then I had a lot to think about. So far the girls suspected nothing. I was lucky Raye hadn't predicted anything. Darien hadn't been suspicious either. I was being really lucky. Thinking of Darien made me remember I had a date with him tonight. We hadn't been on a date for weeks!! "I wonder where he's taking me?" I mumbled out loud.  
"Who's taking you where?"  
I sharply turned around and saw Nea staring at me with a questioning look, Her blue eyes boring into mine.  
"I have a date with Darien tonight."  
"Then you're going to have to cancel it."  
"WHAT!!"  
"That's right. We are going to grandmas to get your memory back tonight."  
"Look, I what to be what I was before, I really do, but Darien and really haven't had any time together for weeks." I pause for a second then "Let's do this. I go out with Darien tonight then tomorrow we go to grandmas' right after school. Ok?"  
Nea sighed then said "Sure. I'll tell her."  
I squeaked and happily said "Thank you!!!!"  
As I walked home alone I thought about what tomorrow would bring. I would be who I used to be. I still really didn't like the idea of bringing back my old self. I mean if I did go though with it everyone would see the difference and if I didn't I would still be the same. I couldn't lie to myself though I wanted to know. What had been so bad about my real self that drove my mom to take me to the counsel? I knew it wasn't just sneaking around behind her back it had been something worse. Nea had all the answers but she wasn't telling me. She wanted the old Serena back and frankly so did I.  
Two hours later I was ready for my date. I wore a dark red spaghetti strap shirt, black mini skirt, tall black boots, and a black leather jacket. Were the clothes came from or the idea to ware them, I didn't know but I did look good. I wore a single necklace, a metal dragon curled around a sword with a clear diamond gem in the hilt of the sword. For makeup I had chosen a dark red lipstick, with light black eye powder and pure black eye liner. I had put more hair in my meatballs and let a single strip in each hang down which were a little curly. I tied it up with black ribbon.  
The doorbell rang and I heard my mother answer it. Before I left my room I looked at myself in the mirror. When I saw myself I felt a shock run through my head. "I used to dress like this." I said. I shook off the feeling and went downstairs.  
I looked at Darien when I walked to the door and I swear his jaw dropped about 6ft. I smiled up at him and said goodbye to mother who just stared at me and we walked out the door.  
As we walked to his car and he stepped in front to open the door I got a better look at what he was warring. He had on all black from his jacket to his shoes. Naturally he looked great. He always looked good in his clothes except when he wore lighter colors. He didn't look right in them. Thankfully he rarely wore them.  
As he drove I asked "Where are we going?"  
He glanced over at me. "It's a surprise."  
"Come on tell me."  
His mouth moved into his annoying smile and said," No. You will see when we get there."  
I sighed heavily and looked out the window.  
After about 10 minutes of silence I fell asleep. When I woke up the car was stopped and Darien was just about to open my door.  
"It's about time you woke up." He smiled down at me and held out his hand.  
I smiled and took it. We walked down a dirt path. I could hear water but I couldn't see it.  
Then I saw one of the most breathtaking sites I had ever seen. The waterfall was beautiful. It poured over the rocks seamlessly. The pool below was as clear as a cloudless day. Lanterns were setup all around and right by the water was a table set for two. Over on another small table was a CD player with a basket next to it.  
Darien looked down to me and smiled. "Do you like it?"  
"I LOVE it." I was so happy I was crying.  
The dinner was unbelievably good. I watched as Darien cleared everything away including table and chairs. He then changed the CD.  
He walked back over and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
I smiled and said,"Yes you may good sir."  
As we danced I felt like I was in heaven. The ending of the last song came and we stopped. I looked up as he looked down at me and our eyes locked. He bent down and I leaned up and somewhere in the middle our eyes closed and our lips meant. We kissed for some time. Then we had to separate do to lack of air. I gassed up at him and smiled and I saw him smile back and for awhile nothing but us mattered.  
Sadly all good things must come to an end. We where in the car driving back home however we still held hands. This time I did not fall asleep but then it didn't matter all too soon Darien pulled the car up to the curb in front of my house. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodbye. We did not say anything there was no need. I then walked inside and went up to my room where Luna sat on the bed still waiting up for me.  
"Hi Luna." I said in a dreamy voice.  
"I take it you had fun."  
"Yes I did."  
"Well you know you missed a Scout meeting."  
"I'm sorry. I completely forgot." She looked up at me with those big cat eyes of hers and smiled.  
"It's fine we all know you had a date with Darien tonight you talked about nothing else all week."  
"So then Raye's not going to burn me this time?"  
"No, but I warn you to be on time to the next week meeting or, she will."  
"I'll do that." I started to get ready for bed all the time thinking of Darien.  
I turned off the light and pulled up the covers and as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep I thought one last thought for the day "How did I ever bag such a great guy?"  
It was already after school. Nea had made sure I didn't have anything to do. So I had to go to grandmas. I said goodbye to everyone and headed to the arcade alley. As I was just about to go down into the shadows I got caught.  
"Hey Serena. I thought you had something do today?"  
I turned to face Darien and put on my most innocent smile. "I do. Nea asked me to meet her in the alley."  
"Why?"  
"I have no idea she said it was important and she wanted to see me alone."  
Darien let out a heavy sigh. "Serena I'm not so sure about her. It's strange but I know your safe with her but I still don't really trust her."  
"Your right sometimes she can be deceiving but I've know her since forever and I trust her with my life. She wont hurt me where're like sisters."  
"But.."  
"No buts I trust her ok." And for once he gave in.  
"Alright. It's probably because I just met her."  
I smiled and said goodbye and watched him leave. "That was close."  
"Your tell'en me!"  
I turned yet again but this time to Nea. "Let's go."  
"Right."  
We left without a sound and appeared without a sound. In fact we were so quite we scared Gram's which was not easy to do.  
"Girls." She looked at us and never being the one to beat around the bush said "Let's begin."  
20 minutes later I was lying on the ground in a white shift. Nea was at the south of me and gram's at the north.  
"Now I want you to clear your mind and let all your defenses fall away to nothing." Gram's said softly but clearly.  
I did what she said and without warning I felt a rush of wind but the difference was, was that it was in my head. I suddenly felt cool. Then my skin seemed to just melt away. Finally there was nothing.  
I don't know how long I was just nothing but without knowing I opened my eyes and my head jerked back on its own. Then the images came. They came in such a rush that I never saw were one started and one ended. They were all strange to me but yet I knew they were all real all my memories. It stopped. Just like that it stopped. My eyes were closed again and as I opened them I felt small tears falling down my face. I was back. The whole Serena was back. I stood but almost fell because I was a little lighted from whatever spell they had used. I started without warning to laugh. My laugh, my true laugh; the laugh I was born with. I was back and as I saw Nea and Gram's smiling at me I knew no one was ever again going to stand in the way of me being who I was. Never Again. 


	5. Powers Restored

Powers Restored  
  
I woke up to the sun shining in my room and a soft breeze  
  
caressing my face. It had been so long since I had felt so clear of mind,  
  
even when I was with Darien I could always feel that a piece of me was  
  
missing and now it was back; back for good. The only immediate  
  
problem left was to regain control of my powers and get back into  
  
shape before whatever Nea had predicted came true.  
  
I quickly got up out of bed and changed into some black sweat  
  
pants and a black sports bra, then put my hair up and began the long  
  
trek down to the kitchen.  
When I finally got there I was greeted by Gram's. "Good morning. How do you feel?"  
I answered her with a brilliant smile, "Better than I have ever felt  
  
in years. I am a little worried about using my powers again though."  
  
She shook her head and waved a hand at me dismissively saying,  
  
"It's like riding a bike, you never really forget. Oh, before I forget  
  
myself, Nea is out back by the training grounds preparing everything  
  
for you so just grab something and go."  
  
"Thanks." I said as I grabbed a Neutral-grain Bar and left for the  
  
training grounds out back by the forest.  
  
Nea was ready by the time I got there. I had walked slower  
  
enjoying my new found senses. Yes, I could shape shift but only into a  
  
snow white leopard. I remember the first time was so painful I couldn't  
  
even scream but after that I could shift with ease and the full moon had  
  
no control over me. Nea can shift into a pure black leopard. Anyway I  
  
walked up to her and saw that we had dressed the same which wasn't  
  
much of a surprise.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Nea said as I stopped in front of  
  
her.  
  
"Well sorry. I was enjoying my cat senses."  
  
"Whatever, now that you're here I think we'll start with your  
  
basic powers. Do you remember what they are?"  
  
"Yes. Telekinesis, Empathy, and a little bit of everything else."  
  
"Good, now let's get started."  
  
As I started to practice I realized that Gram's had been right.  
  
You never truly forget and by lunch time I could do no wrong with my  
  
powers. We had actually had time to start on other physical things that  
  
defiantly needed to be worked on. I first had to rebuild my old muscles  
  
and stamina. I had to work on my balance and weapons and just all the  
  
fighting skills I had learned. This was all going to start right after lunch  
  
and was going to continue every morning and night till I could tie with  
  
Nea once again. It was going to defiantly be a long couple of months  
  
ahead. 


End file.
